16 March 1991 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-16 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hey hey rock'n'roll, music-loving John Peel. They call me the teenager's friend, and to start this week, a track similar in style and content to Johnny Fortune's Dragster, which is the record playing in the background now." Sessions *None Tracklisting File a *Deuce Coupes: 'Gear Masher (Compilation CD-32 Hot Rod Hits)' (Ace) *Picketts: 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go? Clash cover. (7")' (Popllama) :(JP: 'Better than the original? Course it is!') File b :(JP: 'This is another golden rule about to be broken, cos I always said I'd never play a version of Hello Dolly on the radio, and also made one of those little mental notes to meself never to play a record that had got a flute on it. And then...') *Dinosaur Jr.: 'Thumb (LP-Green Mind)' (Blanco Y Negro) :(JP: 'While that was going on, I was discussing here in the studios other records or other types of records that I won't play, having broken two rules in the space of the last ten minutes, but anything that's got "rock'n'roll" in the title is out, no question about that at all, and that stems really I suppose from the fact that, well, I suspected prior to this that when people came on and said, "Hey, we're gonna rock'n'roll!", it meant that they weren't going to do anything of the sort, because to me rock'n'roll has a very specific meaning: things like Elvis Presley and Gene Vincent and Little Richard, and stuff like that. I've mentioned this before in the course of these programmes, but at one of these festivals, the Pink Pop Festivals in Holland, when Rush were playing...I can never remember the name of the fella who did the singing Geddy Lee. As can be seen from the last recorded time Peel told this story (10 April 1987 (BFBS)), his memory was at fault even then., I don't care anyway, but the high-pitched voice, he came on and he said (squeaky Stateside accent), "Hey Holland! You wanna rock'n'roll?", and the PA blew up at that moment. One of the great moments in music it was for me: unfortunately, they got it fixed and came back on again. And then another thing too...records, before they even start singing, it goes, "Yeah!", or even, "Whoo!" Out: no question of that ever being played on the radio.') *KLF: 'Make It Rain (LP-The White Room)' (KLF Communications) *Heavenly: 'Wish Me Gone (LP-Heavenly Vs. Satan)' (Sarah) *N'Gouma Lokito et les Soukouss Stars: 'Animata (LP-Leddy)' (Touré Jim's Records) *Farm: 'Hearts And Minds (LP-Spartacus)' (Produce) :(JP: 'By and large, I object to the idea of people being millionaires, mainly 'cos I'm not one meself, but I don't mind if the Farm become millionaires. In fact, I'd be quite happy.') *Levellers 5: 'Love Thing Ha! (LP-Clatter)' (Probe Plus) *Velvet: 'Hold Me (Hammond Version) (Radio Edit) (12")' (Tam Tam) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'Green Mind (LP-Green Mind)' (Blanco Y Negro) File ;Name *a) Peel 175 *b) Peel 176 ;Length *a) 00:46:15 from 00:39:04 to end *b) 00:47:32 from start to end ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. Snatch of music at end of b) clearly not from a radio show. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS